Dulcius Ex Asperis
by Mika60
Summary: A lost prince, a false princess, and the cobwebs of fate that bind an entire kingdom's future. RivaMika.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** The Prologue was originally written for Day 8 (Theme: Lilies [Freedom]) of RivaMikaWeek in June 2014.

This was somewhat inspired by the Chinese costume dramas that I watched _far_ too much of as a kid. I honestly have no clue why I am starting another chaptered fic while Musou is still going on, but the idea first came to me a long while ago and I couldn't restrain it for much longer, especially because of how canon developments have…ironically caused this concept to become more sensible than it could've been.

Also, this is _not_ meant to be an actual Medieval Europe AU because I have weak command of the culture and "Old English" - just consider it a universe run under a feudal-like system with similar class differentiations. Nevertheless, I'm using Latin for the title. "Dulcius Ex Asperis" means "After Difficulty, Sweetness."

* * *

**Dulcius Ex Asperis  
.Prologue.**

**Summary:** A lost prince, a false princess, and the cobwebs of fate that bind an entire kingdom's future. RivaMika.

* * *

Wails resonated throughout the castle halls, where even the blazing torches lining antiquated walls flickered against the extraordinary force of each tragic echo. The howling sobs conveyed the worst of misfortunes, as if foretelling catastrophes that might soon befall the unsuspecting monarchy.

Kitts Woerman, the Duke of Sina, promenaded down one such corridor, entirely unperturbed by the agony inundating his eardrums. His steps actually led him closer and closer to the origin of such cries, stopping only once he reached the innermost chamber, occupied by a few emotional servants who shakily surrounded a blood-soaked bed.

"The Queen is dead?" Watching the ghastly scene with dispassion, he addressed the brash question to no one in particular.

A humbly-dressed woman, face contorted with sorrow, quickly approached him. As he recognized Kalura, the trusted midwife of the royals, the Duke motioned for her to retreat with him into the hallway prior to continuing their conversation. As soon as they were outside of earshot, uncontrollable tears flowed down her porcelain skin before dripping unto her apron, where alarming stains of red painted a silent tale of horror.

"My Lord …it is as you said…the childbirth has taken Her Majesty's life…" Voice trembling, she confirmed the dreadful outcome. "Someone has already…gone to fetch the King…he could not come earlier due to…due to his own illness…"

He regarded her with indifference, unmoved by what to him were now trivial matters. "And where is the child?"

Kalura dabbled her eyes with the edges of a handkerchief. "I've taken him to another room."

"_Him_?" At the undesirable trait, Lord Woerman reacted with vague disgust. "So we have a _prince_."

"Yes."

"Who in the birthing chamber is aware of his gender, Kalura?"

"Only myself…I was responsible for the delivery, and I brought him away quickly to wash him…" The response was honest and imprudent, for the woman suspected nothing from the inquiry. "I have yet to inform the others who arrived later..."

"I see." At last, he felt a hint of relief and satisfaction. "Good."

Noticing the sly smirk that began to surface upon the Duke's face, Kalura placed her unrestrained emotions under control, even attempting to step backward in caution. But when her heel knocked against the coarse wall surface, suggesting the lack of an escape route, the taller man's shadow suddenly became more smothering than ever.

"You live in the east quarter, do you not?" Lord Woerman eyes now flashed with malevolence. "Along with your husband and your only son, Eren?"

The tremors in her speech now stemmed from fear rather than grief. "…ye…yes?"

"Then _you_, Kalura, will be responsible for a very important task."

She felt powerless under his vicious glare, and for a moment she shuddered at the realization that sincerity might subject her to a doom worse than death. Before the strength in her legs gave out, however, the Duke nonchalantly tossed an object into her arms. She caught it on pure reflex, detecting disc-like shapes as the contents clinked against one another upon impact.

"My Lord?" She stared at the burlap pouch within her grasp.

"Some gold for your trouble."

She ignored his gestures for her to open the gift, since the action would no doubt relegate her to abide by treacherous vows. "What…trouble?"

"There was another recent birth in the southern forest district – a daughter who has unfortunately been…orphaned since her arrival into our world hours ago." Still maintaining a daunting stance, The Duke finally disclosed the full magnitude of his expectations. "Go there now with the newborn prince and bring her back to the castle instead. I have men already waiting there to conduct the exchange."

Her mind thundered with the grave implications of this assignment, for it entangled her into colossal matters she was never meant to take part in. Involvement would bring permanent conclusion to the moralities she had always adhered by, but she knew that objection would no doubt trigger her physical demise, if not worse.

"I…I don't understand…what do you mean by 'exchange?'" For now, she could only stall, hoping that feigning foolishness would somehow rescue her from a wretched fate.

"There was _never_ a prince, Kalura. Only a precious _princess_ who will suffer with no mother and an incompetent father."

Sensing no reprieve, she made one final attempt to simply return the payment, only to be met with unopened arms.

"Why…why are you doing this?" She protested while the pouch fell to the ground, the movement of which prompted her to quickly shift aside, as if it were now covered with the most deadly of toxins.

In a rare act, the Duke actually bent down in front of her – though only to retrieve the gold. "Is it not obvious?" He released a wicked hiss as he stood and dangled the prize next to her eyes. "A _princess_ – a _future queen_ \- will always be much easier for the nobility to control, even after she is of age to rule."

Kalura shuddered once more at the foul intentions of the power-hungry noble, wishing that she actually possessed power to counter or expose such conspiracies. But everyone within the castle knew that the benevolent young King and Queen never held true authority compared to the aristocrats, who triumphed by their sheer quantity alone. Time and again, policies favoring the upper class slipped into the laws of the land, and the people blindly placed blame on the monarchs, who always took responsibility by diplomatic methods. Yet now, their kindness would never be compensated due to the Queen's untimely death, and the wounds from that loss would only be salted if she were to betray their confidence – and their one and only son.

As soon as she considered approaching others for help, however, the Duke dashed all such hopes with a definitive threat – one given with such force that his face practically twisted with malice.

"If you don't want your own precious child hurt, woman, you will go make the exchange _AT ONCE_."

_Eren._ Memories of the toddler's vibrant green eyes now brought her to a dead end, where days of undisturbed joy began to rot away with little chance for recovery. And at that moment, Kalura knew that she would have to sacrifice her entire humanity in order to protect the life of her flesh and blood, even if it meant that their future would be forever plagued by her unforgivable sins.

"What…will your men do with the prince?" Defeated, she asked a question she did not necessarily want the answer to.

Sensing victory, Lord Woerman sneered.

"The same thing that they will do to Eren if you do not begin your task soon."

Her eyes squeezed shut on instinct, already mourning the fate of the newborn that rested mere steps away. They now shared a cursed fate, though his would take on an evanescent nature, never to be experienced with actual awareness. She felt envy then, for at least the fledgling monarch's destiny would be ushered into the stars with immediacy, never to cross paths with the evils of this world.

"I will keep everyone distracted and take responsibility for your dismissal after you return." Across from her, Lord Woerman continued to describe his cover-up. "The official report will state that you became far too distraught to remain at your position…your family should live on splendidly with your reward, anyway."

"Keep your gold." She bit out with her own degree of insolence. "I will not accept it."

"So virtuous indeed…" At last, the gold pouch was tucked away again, and the Duke's final words were both impressed and snide. "The King is lucky to have such a loyal servant in you, Kalura. Well, that is – unless he ever discovers what you have done today."

* * *

She trudged through the woods, forcing aside stray branches and stepping over rogue roots, all the while ensuring that the straw basket beneath her arm was well-protected from even the most miniscule of insects. If she were to deliver the young prince to his last moments, Kalura at least wanted to shield him from harm for as long as possible, even if only to redeem herself in some warped manner. Between carefully arranged woolen blankets slept the unnamed infant, whose short, dark lashes did not even flutter as this grim journey continued in the twilight.

What seemed like hours later, she came across the modest cabin that marked her destination, with its stone exterior appearing innocuous until she also noticed the state of the front windows. Rather than reflecting the warm rays of the sun, the square panels were lined with freshly broken glass, and each jagged edge denoted sinister conclusions for the residents within.

With trepidation, she walked up to the front entrance. Just as she raised an arm to knock, however, the door flew open, and the motion almost shocked her into falling backward. What greeted her on the other side was a giant of a man, donning unkempt layers of animal skin over his burly body. Greasy strands of long hair fell at the sides of his bearded face, and tiny, beady eyes scanned her with suspicion. What terrified Kalura the most, however, was the rusted sword held at his side, still tarnished with fresh blotches of dark red.

Before she could stammer out her intentions, his eyes landed upon the basket, and a series of nearly indecipherable grunts followed.

"You are the one receiving the girl?"

Swallowing back her fears, she nodded slowly.

Without a second word, the man turned back towards the interior of the cabin. But before he slammed the door shut, Kalura caught the glimpse of a pale arm on the ground behind him, resting lifelessly in a pool of blood. Bile rose up her throat violently, but in order to not disturb her companion's serene condition, she gulped the substance with as much effort as how she had just placed any terrors under restriction. Like earlier, the circumstances here were completely out of her control, and all she could do was recite an abridged prayer to whatever deities that still bothered to watch over them all.

Barely a minute later, the unrepentant slaughterer returned, and similar to that pouch of gold, a wrapped bundle was shoved into her arms like a soiled liability.

"Be careful with her!" She protested the vehement action, temporarily forgetting exactly who she was speaking to.

The sharp edge of a blade rose against her neck as swiftly as her words ended, causing her to gasp at the gory scent that now invaded her nostrils.

"Quiet." The order was simple.

Keeping her head stationary, Kalura gave a quick glance past the menacing glint of metal, examining the tiny form that just arrived into her embrace. Despite the abrupt movements she was just subjected to, the infant remained in an unconscious state, and her appearance was vastly identical to the prince's – short dark lashes, fine tufts of obsidian hair, a defined miniature nose – even if anyone besides her had actually seen the baby's face prior to the Queen's death, they would still have no reservations believing them to be one and the same.

Focusing her gaze on the girl, she retreated away from the unforgiving sword, offering the basket to her aggressor as she did so.

"I was told…to leave him with you."

Lowering the weapon marginally, the man scoffed and sent an uncivilized spit to the side. "We do not care to even touch a child of royal blood." His words continued to come in bouts of grunts. "Just abandon him for the animals and vultures on your way out of the forest."

"But-" She started to protest, but the door had slammed shut once more, perhaps permanently.

With little intention of staying put, she quickly knelt upon the ground, shifting blankets around before carefully depositing her new companion within her makeshift carrier. The prince stirred at the intrusion of another guest, but before long the two newborns nestled together, somehow forming a hushed agreement to share the stifling space. Kalura observed the sight with astonishment, and her heart clenched at the thought that she would still need to obey the Duke's command – and now his coconspirator's equally inconceivable suggestion.

_Perhaps, perhaps I will encounter someone willing to claim responsibility for him…_

The return trek proved far more perilous, with her needing to balance all her steps against the additional weight in her possession. Each time she nearly collapsed, whether due to carelessness or simply duress, renewed strength entered her limbs, for Kalura now realized that the prince had been granted a bizarre form of mercy. So rather than following a straight trail out of the woods, she veered off-course every once in a while, hoping to discover another clandestine cabin or some kindhearted hunters who might ease her plight.

A futile period of unknown length passed, and she knew time was running out. But when she passed by the shores of a small lake near the boundary of the forest, she was relieved to finally overhear the distinct laughter of male bathers. Struggling to remain covert, she crawled along the soil to spy upon the strangers who were, perhaps, her last hope.

To her chagrin, the sight of two half-naked bandits having a water fight was not exactly promising, but as Kalura watched the carefree interactions between the young man in the blond ponytail and the older-looking fellow, her instincts told her that they were part of a much larger group – and likely one with some semblance of order and decency beyond the petty crimes.

_It's not ideal, but it will have to do._ She thought with compromise as she scrambled to uncover the basket. When she attempted to remove the prince, however, she discovered that something now kept him attached with reasonable strength. Inexplicably, the two infants had clung to one another by their hands somewhere along the way, as if fully aware of the troubling circumstances and their imminent separation. For the next minute, it took all of Kalura's strength to pry those tiny, connected fingers apart without awaking either party, and the task had become so arduous that she almost conceded.

When she finally completed the undertaking and laid the prince upon the ground, she noticed the foreheads of both babies scrunching with dismay, simultaneously entering that initial stage before impending bawls. In any usual circumstance she would've felt panic, but at this moment she only sought to fulfill one final endeavor – one she had considered from the moment she departed the cabin and reinforced by the little ones' own behavior.

From her apron pocket Kalura quickly withdrew a small blade, and with the lightest of forces she scratched at the tender area below the infants' eyes – his left, her right – drawing bits of blood and leaving what would be permanent marks, forever connecting them beyond just linked fingers. The stinging sensation broke the last barrier in any leftover resistance, and by the time she finished, their location echoed with a duet of dissonant cries.

"I'm sorry, your highness…please know that I only did all this…for Eren…" She whispered the confession as metal dug into her own forearm, assigning herself a small remembrance of the day's shameful acts. "May…may the Gods have mercy on my soul…"

With that, Kalura placed a gentle kiss upon the forehead of the one she would leave behind, and in only a few seconds she gathered everything again, departing with the false successor of the kingdom while leaving the true heir to be located by his new guardians.

_Goodbye, prince._

_Greetings, princess._

* * *

The shrill sound caught the two bandits' attention instantly, and they stopped all their antics to search for the noise's origin.

"Do ya hear that, Erd?"

"Yes…it almost sounds like a…newborn?" Smoothing back his wet hair, the blond began to swim to the shore. "I thought I heard two crying together at first, but now there is only one."

Auruo nodded in agreement as he followed close behind. "Pretty sure it's coming from the west."

Exiting the water, the two men pushed through the plantlife that impeded them, pursuing the correct path towards discovery. Not long after, they came across the naked, small culprit next to a bed of forest lilies, resting upon a couple of luxurious-looking blankets and oscillating his limbs in conjunction with each choked sob.

"Hoho—listen to him cry." Auruo knelt down next to the infant, feeling somewhat impressed. "Kid's got a strong pair of lungs on him."

For whatever reason, he also decided to prod at one tiny palm with an index finger. Almost immediately, the same hand resisted the annoyance, grabbing the offending digit with no intention of letting go. Erd could only snicker at his friend's surprised reaction, especially as the cries seemed to soften the more Auruo struggled.

"And he's got a mighty strong grip at that." The irritated man grumbled as he finally wrenched his finger away, feeling as if it had actually been bruised under the immense pressure. "What do ya think? Should we bring him back…or just leave him out here for the wolves to chomp on?"

"Well we can't just leave him." Erd voiced with logic, his hands already moving to enfold the baby back into the soothing material he rested upon. "Let's at least bring him back to the elder so his fortune can be read."

* * *

A while later, Erd and Auruo enjoyed newfound popularity as they reentered their compound near the edge of the city wall, adorable baby in tow. Men and women, young and old, flocked to their side, bequeathing endless adulations to their latest member and gratitude to the two young men, who walked proudly through the main path towards the largest tent of all.

When they presented the newborn to the wise elder within the structured canopy, however, the mustached man did not appear the least captivated. Instead, he ordered them to place the tiny form in the carpeted center – right ahead of where he himself always sat cross-legged. Then, after some swigs of wine from his usual bowl, Dot Pixis closed his eyes in concentration, knuckles resting upon his kneecaps.

Seconds passed, then minutes, then an elongated period that truly tested Auruo's patience.

"Well? What do ya see, gramps?" Though he would usually never cause disturbance during such sessions, he simply couldn't hold back this time.

Amber eyes suddenly opened wide, deepening the wrinkles that already outlined their boundaries.

"This child _must_ remain with us, and be fostered by us." After taking another drink, the ensuing command adopted as much firmness as Erd had ever heard expressed from Pixis' mouth.

"Oh?" The two younger men responded in sync, and all four hands clenched with intrigue at the unexpected directive.

"I foresee a pivotal path carved out for him in the years ahead." The bald elder hovered a finger above the infant's left cheek, tracing the visible short trail of blood without any actual contact.

"Whatever ya say, gramps." Auruo nodded with excitement. "So what shall we call the kid?"

The response came without a tinge of reluctance.

"_Levi_. For he has joined us by the hands of forces unknown."

[End of Prologue]

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, this wasn't supposed to be that long /falls over/ But I hope you enjoyed it so far nonetheless! I'm especially excited to explore some characters I don't usually write about, even though there's some playing around with everyone's ages, harhar.

Preview for Chapter 1:  
**Lord Woerman:** The princess should bend to our will easily  
**Mikasa:** LOL NO

Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts :)


	2. Chapter I

**A/N: **The continuation of DEA…at last! This chapter was originally written for Day 5 (Nutty) of RivaMikaWeek in July 2015.

I feel like plenty of new RivaMika supporters have joined the fandom since I debuted the prologue last June, so many of you probably don't know what this fic is even about. Hopefully, you won't mind reading the prologue prior to this (Or if you have read it already – it's likely time for a refresher? XD;)!

* * *

**Dulcius Ex Asperis  
****.Chapter I.**

**Summary: **A lost prince, a false princess, and the cobwebs of fate that bind an entire kingdom's future. RivaMika.

* * *

_Signed,  
Her Highness Mikaela of Sina_

With an inked scratch upon parchment, Mikasa completes the final document requiring her oversight and signature for the day. The title and name she had just written still seem uncomfortable to fashion, as they pale in familiarity compared to the endearment of "Mikasa" bestowed to her by the late King. After years of battling his own bouts of illness, he had finally passed on a month ago, leaving her, at the tender age of seventeen, to rule over their peaceful kingdom despite discernable misgivings from the nobility. At times, her father's frail body in his final moments still haunt Mikasa's daily contemplations, but the assuring grip he had given her quivering hands during that hour – the last transfer of confidence between them - remain as a more dominant memory.

_I shall make you proud, Father._ She instinctively touches the small scar above her right cheekbone, thought to be an unusual birthmark and a persistent sign of challenges to come.

"Your Highness…Your Highness?"

A few muffled knocks upon her door sound, followed by the brunette mane of the head lady-in-waiting, peering cautiously into her study.

"I'm here, Sasha." Mikasa acknowledges. "What is the matter?"

"Lord Woerman has been seeking you upstairs, near your bedchambers…again." The usually cheerful demeanor of the young woman appears absent, replaced by a trace of tension as she explains. "As always, he has little discretion or respect for those of us requesting his departure."

At the irrational circumstances, the princess finds her features distorting into a frown. "He certainly has neither of those things, but perhaps he would be wise to not intrude upon there during an hour which requires me to work _here_." She states placidly, knowing all too well that the conniving nobleman is merely stirring up his customary provocation. "Will you send him this way, Sasha? Request it as my command."

"Of course, Your Highness."

As her servant departs to fetch the unsolicited guest, Mikasa slides open a side drawer of her desk, retrieving a letter that she knows will conclude Kitts Woerman's visit prematurely. Before long, the door to her study spreads wide open by the force of two arms, unveiling the gratuitous grin of the bearded nobleman.

"Ah, so _there_ is our beautiful future Queen. I thought your servants were being dishonest about you rising this early to work."

She ignores the fraudulence in his tone, instead focusing both eyes and mind on the parchments in front of her. "For what reason do you visit today, Lord Woerman?"

The man laughs shrewdly and approaches. "Under my obligations to speak on behalf of the nobility, I simply wanted to inquire upon your recent decision to bar further provisions for Lord Sanes' estate." Placing both palms carelessly upon her desk, he bares all intentions without reluctance. "He has been a loyal charge and rightfully deserves-"

"Then pray tell, what do you make of this?"

Still without raising her head, Mikasa tosses the manuscript into her nemesis' vicinity. The older man gives heavy pause before taking hold of the offering, almost crumbling its fragile state in his fretfulness. Another pregnant silence follows, and Mikasa waits patiently as beady eyes peruse over Lord Sanes' unmistakable handwriting, which composed matters from grievances against the Princess' mounting popularity to treasonous solutions that would dethrone her swiftly.

With each passing minute, she muses at the increasing size of perspiration on Kitts Woerman's forehead.

"A soldier under Annie's command intercepted it two nights ago from a suspicious man in the northern forests." She taps the feathered end of her quill nonchalantly against her chin. "Perhaps Lord Sanes can use what's still left of his funds to hire craftier messengers, as I heard this one attempted to escape as soon as he was questioned about his name. He is currently jailed for further interrogation, in case you are curious."

Opposite her, the man's fidgeting hand wipes at his damp brows. "I…I myself was not aware of such appalling views...nor schemes."

"Just as you were not aware of any conspiracies by the four _other_ nobles to whom this letter was addressed, I'm sure." Scoffing, Mikasa notes with as much sarcasm as she can muster. "At this time, Lord Woerman, perhaps your responsibilities as speaker and adviser should be redirected towards your kin, not me."

The suggestion is met with a few sluggish nods, though none pledge any actual effort.

"Do you need to address any other matters?" She stands slowly while adjusting the folds of her dress. "If not, I must retire to the gardens for some rest."

"No, Your Highness." His response is resorted to a murmur as she passes by.

"A final request from me, then." As she reaches the doors, Mikasa announces her intended ultimatum. "From now on, you will be barred from intruding upon the area around my bedchambers no matter the hour. It's rather unseemly for you to be seen near there even more than my ladies-in-waiting."

Beyond the wooden barrier, she detects the faint sounds of Sasha's snickers.

* * *

Horseshoes and timber wheels thump against gravelly paths, forming an cacophony that the occupants of a lone carriage cannot escape. The constant noise only fuels Lord Woerman's frustration as his transport distances itself from the castle walls, and when a collision with an especially large rock nearly knocks him off the cushioned bench, he releases a guttural howl.

"Sanes, that _imbecile_!"

Across from him sits Lord Reiss, his most trusted confidante and one who has ensured the success of countless plots. Thus far, their tactics have been limited to covert trade agreements with Sina's neighboring adversaries, but a more devastating plan now begins to brew in the noble's nearly deranged mind, driven mad by the wit of an unrelenting young royal.

"The _princess_ is treading on mighty dangerous ground." He hisses to his fellow passenger. "When that bastard of a king finally passed, I thought it would be easy to manipulate her and ensure that the kingdom would be under noble decrees. But she has proven to be_ quite_ a nuisance to us, and likely much worse once her coronation actually takes place."

"Are you concerned about our ambitions failing, Kitts?" Lord Reiss questions, his face betraying little emotion.

Glancing out the carriage window, Lord Woerman observes the formation of a thunderstorm in the distance, threatening to envelop the bright morning sun within minutes.

"Not yet, Rod." Despite his hatred of rain, the menacing clouds bring a sly grin to his face. "If necessary, I still possess a trump card even the wise, beloved princess will never see coming."

* * *

"Your Highness!"

Eyes blinking open, Mikasa feels momentary displeasure that her nap upon the garden bench has been interrupted. But when her sleepy gaze is met by friendly green eyes hovering above her, she can only smile in return.

"Please, Eren, you know you can call me by my preferred name in private." Extending her arms, she stretches out the knots in her back, lifting her entire torso in the process.

"Sorry, Mikasa." Noticing new space becoming available on the bench, Eren Yeager quickly situates himself upon where her head had been placed. Long ago, the young man's mother had been one of the midwives who delivered Mikasa herself, but she had chosen to retire immediately after for reasons unexplained. Knowing the circumstances of her mother's passing – something Eren does not seem to be aware of - she had always presumed that it was Kalura Yeager's guilt of not saving the Queen that steered her towards seclusion. But Mikasa never sought to pursue any truths surrounding that fateful day. After all, she also shared the lethal blame - simply for being born.

Despite Kalura's absence, her effervescent son started to visit the castle periodically as a child. Eren's resounding voice enabled him to study under the castle heralds, and he constantly spoke of eventually succeeding their duties to serve the kingdom "with the loudest pronouncements known to mankind." The two of them had bonded well, though Eren was a few years senior, and along with the apothecary-in-training Armin Arlert, the trio established well-regarded friendships with one another.

As if on command, the third member of their circle surfaces right behind Eren, making his more subtle presence known without much fanfare.

"The same choice applies to you, Armin." Mikasa reiterates. "But don't treat it as a royal command."

"Never, Mikasa." The blond grins.

Eren suddenly sits up with proper posture, unable to contain his excitement for much longer. "I was strolling around the capital this morning, and…" He procures two small pouches from within his sleeve. "I fetched something for both of you."

Almost immediately, a fragrant smell enters their immediate space, triumphing over the faint scents of all the surrounding flowers in bloom. Mikasa sniffles a few times, trying to identify the exact contents in Eren's possession, but before she even poses an initial guess, Eren has already revealed the source.

A collection of brown bulbs appear when the opening of one pouch is spread apart, and Eren wastes little time before placing a few each in Mikasa and Armin's palms, ending with one in his own hand. With a few quick movements, the outermost layer comes undone, while the inner fruit soon finds destination in the young man's mouth.

"Chestnuts," He declares between gnaws, gesturing for them to follow suit. "Roasted with _sugar_."

Though somewhat baffled, Mikasa quickly begins to peel her first one. By the time she prepares to consume, Armin is already appraising their treat.

"It's sweet…and _nutty_!"

She finds amusement in the lack of descriptives from her usually well-versed friend, but when the nut finally enters her mouth, she begins to understand his mind's brief vacancy. Between the dichotomies of chewy softness is a flavor that has little precedence in her palate - a blend of sweet and savory that promises nothing less than satisfaction.

"This is…delicious." She finally utters after an initial swallow. "Almost better than what the castle cooks can conjure up."

Eren's ensuing grin is one of pride. "I got them near the southwest corner of the capital." He recalls. "The merchant's family harvests all the chestnuts from their own farm."

"I wonder where they procured these sugar crystals. They are quite a unique shape…" Armin, on the other hand, indulges in analysis.

With urgency they finish the entire pouch, leaving nothing untouched within. When only the lightly-burnt shells remain, Mikasa licks her lips before releasing a regretful sigh.

"I am…already wishing for more of these."

Both Eren and Armin laugh heartily, no doubt amused by her exceptional reaction.

"They will likely return tomorrow to sell again." Eren leans backward, hoping to find relief from his expanded stomach. "I can bring some more back here."

She nods in pleased affirmation and echoes his position, looking up towards the azure sky to dream of tomorrow. It is times like such when she can easily detach herself from monarchial duties, but she also knows that with her imminent coronation, such carefree days spent with her two closest friends are numbered.

Then and there, Eren declares a most unexpected proposal.

"Say…we haven't snuck out of the castle together for a few years already." The young man's wayward nature begins its latest scheme. "How about doing it again? For the sake of these chestnuts?"

Mikasa's heart thumps, for the idea stimulates a long-forgotten area of her persona. Nevertheless, her conventional side finds reason to protest. "We're no longer children, Eren." She scoffs. "Annie would likely murder me if she found out…well, perhaps not me, but her sword would certainly fall upon the two of _you_."

"Oh come on, we've never gotten caught!" As usual, Eren considers matters beyond consequence. "Plus, we know you've always enjoyed the idea of blending in with your people, rather than those horrid weekly parades you have to partake in while wearing all your ceremonial robes."

She shudders at the thought of irritating and heavy fabrics. "The robes are indeed unbearable, but I'm still not convinced…"

"Armin, help persuade her! Consider it…our _final_ adventure before Mikasa ascends the throne."

"I _am_ rather curious about the origin of the sugar crystals…" Armin admits sheepishly. "It would be most wonderful to ask the merchant about them in-person."

Slowly but surely, the desire to shatter convention overtakes all else, and Mikasa sets aside the titles, burdens, and remnant fears that have plagued her since the King's death. From the corner of her eye, she detects the emergence of thunderclouds above them, and with the transitioning weather arrives the reminder that all golden opportunities should be seized before the gates swing shut. _One last adventure, Mikasa._ She brushes fingers against her scar unconsciously.

"Very well." A few seconds pass before she elevates to a standing position, feeling complete resolve for the first time. "I shall look within my wardrobe for a proper disguise…but for now, it's time for us to avoid the rain."

* * *

As Mikasa paces within the confines of one of Sasha's dresses the next afternoon, her distinct hair and scar both concealed by the wide breadth of a maid's cap, she is astonished at how much lighter the lady-in-waiting's clothes are compared to hers. For once, she is able to move her arms at much wider angles, and the shortage of layers greatly lessens the potential for unintended suffocation. A few steps ahead, her two childhood friends saunter as calmly as possible, not wishing to draw any extra attention to their companion as they make their way towards the castle walls.

The first set of soldiers pay them no mind, and they slip through the inner gates undetected.

The second and final encounter, however, proceeds differently.

"Halt." As they attempt to pass through the gateway without incidence, one of two men standing guard removes his grip from a spear to stop them mid-step, his enormous height enhancing the intimidation of his armor's steel plating. "State your reason for bringing out a servant, lads."

Mikasa swallows nervously but keeps her head lowered, staying true to the silent role the three of them had discussed together. Armin, thankfully, is quick to continue the charade.

"She is new to the Princess's court, and we are escorting her to the markets so she knows where the freshest vegetables can be found." The justification is logical and free of faults - exactly what Armin is capable of crafting at a moment's notice. "Otherwise, sirs, the cooks will take her head off!"

Next to him, Eren makes an elongated slicing motion against his own throat to emphasize the consequence.

The guards look at one another in bewilderment, likely becoming doubtful of the latter young man's sanity more than anything else.

"…Go on, then."

They obey the command more than happily, their steps becoming lighter and lighter as the reddish timbers comprising the outer gate begin to fall behind them. Once at a safe distance, Mikasa unties the hair cap and liberates her obsidian tresses, thoroughly enjoying the sense of freedom that now grows stronger as they walk onward. Outside the castle, she knows that very few will recognize her as the subject of those official paintings, for even the weekly parades position her in a semi-concealed carriage, which has always maintained the secrecy of any monarch's actual appearance.

"That was almost too easy!" Eren finally exclaims at a random point of their journey.

"Yes…" She ponders the fact with some concern. "Perhaps I should create an order…for the guards to be slightly _more_ vigilant."

"As long as it's_ after_ today." Turning around, the brunette flashes a thumbs-up and winks.

The main road's surroundings gradually transform, shifting from small fields and forests to more occupied areas, eventually forking into sections that lead to main districts of the capital. They head southwest, passing through array after array of humble establishments and small markets. Contrary to her official visits, the streets are bustling with activity, whether it is the laughter of patrons or the conversations between street peddlers. Mikasa marvels at such candid moments, which take place so near the castle but have been seldom experienced by herself. She has also grown since the last time she escaped here with Eren and Armin, and her eyes now regard everything with a far more matured perception. The buildings, the citizens, and ongoing commerce and industries - this is the kingdom her parents helped built, and she knows she must protect its best interests.

Many minutes later, the trio finally reaches their destination. Settled in front of a large teahouse, the cart is modest, with an elderly woman standing behind and pouring hot chestnuts into those familiar sewn pouches. A man around the same age sits next to her, managing a wooden fire pit in the ground and roasting bucket after bucket of brown bulbs. There is a fluidity in their companionship, and Mikasa can't help but admire the amount of focus they place into likely mundane tasks.

"Ahoy! It's me again! Back for more!" To her and Armin's embarrassment, Eren decides then and there to put his herald training into practical use, announcing his arrival via an exaggerated holler.

Rather than looking startled or disturbed, the old couple displays warm smiles as soon as they witness the three of them approaching. Without reluctance, the woman reaches out to hand Eren four pouches from her batch.

"Just pay for three, good sir. We are grateful for your patronage." Her voice is beyond pleasant.

"Thank you kindly!" Eren is almost too excited to speak as he provides three bronze coins in exchange. After he receives the four pouches, however, Mikasa decides to step forward with a fourth coin.

"No, madam. We truly cannot accept such a gift." She implores. "Here is payment for the fourth - I insist."

Though surprised at first, the woman's expression soon changes to one of warm gratitude.

This part of the trade goes unnoticed by her companions, one of whom is already eating his first chestnut while the other is kneeling by the old man, eagerly seeking answers on the exact variety of sugar used for the roast. Nonetheless, Mikasa still feels a pair of eyes trained on her, though she cannot decipher its exact origin.

"Quickly, Mikasa!" Eren calls out with his occupied mouth. "It's even more delicious while still hot!"

Putting the thought of being watched aside, she refocuses on the original goal and rushes to Eren's side, wasting no time to pluck a chestnut from the open pouch in his hands. Soon enough, the gratifying taste fills her entire being once more, and she tries her best to savor every morsel.

"Aren't you glad you came?" The young man grins widely.

"Yes." She returns a more subdued version of the same expression. "Thank you for persuading me."

After Armin gets his fill of sugar enlightenments and wolfs down the third pouch of chestnuts, the trio store away the fourth and bid the merchant couple farewell. They converse with elation on the journey back, fueled by the success of their audacious travels. But not long after they set off, Mikasa notices that nothing in the area of their new trek now seems familiar – somehow, they had wandered into unknown territory, where abandoned buildings have become the norm.

"I think we may have veered off the right road, somewhere back there…" She mutters as the aura around them begins to feel perilous.

"Let's walk this way, then." Eren decides to turn into an alley leading towards the northeast. "It's in the right direction, at least."

Though hesitant, Mikasa follows, trusting that he knows the ways of the capital better. But when a dead end greets them minutes later, she senses a bout of anxiety enclosing upon them all. Tracing back their steps, the pacing of this detour seems to quicken more and more, as if they now recognize the potential threats at hand.

As they reach where they had turned for the alley, a small group of bandits emerge from the previous road, most grasping wooden sticks while a few show off menacing daggers. Armin nearly releases an audible gasp, but manages to hold back.

"Don't move a muscle." She whispers, prompting a nod of agreement from the blond.

Swallowing her own dread, Mikasa tries instead to remember her self-defense training from her sparring sessions with Annie. But she doubts that anything would be sufficient here - especially as the three of them are quite short on actual weaponry.

"Well, well, what have we _here_?" A scruffily-dressed man at the center – presumably the leader – flashes a toothless grin at them.

To his right, a second bandit teases. "I spy three well-dressed young'uns moseying around where they shouldn't be."

"Whaddya have in yer pockets? Can we take a look?" The tallest in the group now approaches them step-by-step, toying with his dagger along the way.

Eren growls then, and on impulse, Mikasa hurries over to shield him with herself, afraid that any aggression would make the current situation worse. Astonished, Eren protests by trying to shove her aside from the back, but she continues to stand her ground, both arms spread far and wide.

"We have no valuables for you to prey upon." She declares calmly. "_Leave us be_."

The bandits appear flabbergasted at her courage, but they soon return to snide laughter.

"Too late now, miss! We'll be needin' somethin' to collect." The tallest one taunts and takes another huge step forward.

Mikasa barely has time to react when Eren darts out from behind her, bellowing something akin to a war cry as he wrestles the enemy to the ground by his legs. Though the act is advantageous in the element of surprise, the brief yet intense struggle that follows does not prove favorable for him. Before long, Eren is pinned to the ground, with the sharp end of a dagger moving dangerously and wildly right above him. Before anything draws blood, however, a single swing of the bandit's left fist knocks the young man unconscious.

Seeing red, Mikasa dives into the fray.

"_Get your hands off of him_!" She screams as she throws a few hard punches of her own at the culprit's head, making sure that the hits are sent from her knuckle, as Annie had always advised. One particular _crack_ later, the scrambling giant releases a pained groan before falling to the side in a wobble, while his dagger drops to the ground with a crisp echo.

Around them, the man's accomplices release a joint gasp. And Mikasa uses the opportunity to take ahold of the loose dagger.

"I command you all to _stop_!" She shouts with vigor as she points the blade all around, eyes still burning with rage.

"_Command_?" The leader mocks, though his tone is evidently more nervous than before. "Just who do you think you are, lass?"

The true nature of the situation – that no one actually recognizes her as the crown princess - suddenly dawns on her, and the adrenaline flowing through Mikasa's veins begins to preclude all logical judgement.

"I…I'm..." Her lips begin the risky, desperate proclamation. "I'M THE-"

"Tch. _Enough already_."

A deep, somewhat arrogant voice sounds from around the corner, disrupting her in time and attracting the bandits' full attention. One by one, the men's faces contort into fear as they recognize the newcomer. When the leader turns to see for himself, his balance immediately falters, as if both kneecaps have suddenly disintegrated.

The reactions pique Mikasa's curiosity as she descends back to calm, but from her vantage point, she still cannot see who had frightened the group so terribly. _Hopefully, he will rescue us and not deal us worse fates._

"Do you lot realize whose territory you have intruded upon?" The unknown voice continues. "If you still cherish your limbs, you will remove yourselves from this place before I blink again."

"S-s-s-so—sorry, Levi." Scrambling to stand, the bandit leader begins to retreat in the opposite direction, all the while gesturing for his men to follow.

As the crooks start their gradual escape, a figure emerges from the right, each footstep so intimidating that even the humid air seems to yield to his smallest movements. The first thing Mikasa notices is his height – or lack thereof – topped by hair identical in color to her own, but bearing an unusual undercut style. Beneath carefully-shortened bangs, every feature appears thin and sharp – the shape of his eyes and brows, the bridge of his nose, the two halves of his lips, the angles of his jawline – not a single spot lies undefined.

Something familiar about the young man's appearance strikes her then, eliciting her to recall personal memories and old portraits. _Why does this "Levi" remind me of father and mother so much?_

The thought is short-lived, however, as her eyes travel around to grasp the rest of the young man.

His outfit is comprised of a collared white shirt tucked into belted grey trousers, a light brown vest, and knee-length dark boots. Both sleeves are rolled up, revealing firm forearms resembling those of the strongest knights in the royal guard. Within his tight grips are two short swords, both with weathered blades that somehow still seem sharp at the edges.

What astounds Mikasa the most, however, is the visible scar on his left cheek, almost mirroring hers exactly in its depth, size, and location.

She releases a short gasp just as the slowest bandit finally departs her line of sight, and the mysterious figure named Levi slowly turns toward her, expression unreadable as he begins another approach.

Right then, Armin rushes over to situate himself in front of both her and Eren, using his own surge of bravery to shield them from any more unwanted advances. The move proves unnecessary, however, as Levi simply kneels in front of them, giving Armin a strange once-over before motioning for Mikasa to move aside. Then, with little effort, he proceeds to drag the unconscious Eren out from beneath the collapsed, large-set man. And once accomplished, he leans downward, giving a basic inspection of vital signs.

"He will be fine." Levi speaks up again moments later, no doubt after detecting normal breaths. "Just needs some smelling salts. Come on, all of you."

The next second, he has maneuvered Eren onto his back, carrying the limp form as if he weighed nothing at all. Mikasa finds that both she and Armin are too flabbergasted to even protest, but she finally manages a proper question after a brief silence.

"Where…are you taking us?"

Levi pauses mid-step and releases a frustrated sigh.

"To a dungeon where I will quarter all of you, of course." He tosses a displeased glare back at them. "Just keep quiet and follow me."

* * *

A short while later, they arrive at a compound, its makeshift boundaries marked by piles of heavy rock and a few layers of wooden fencing. With Eren still upon his back, Levi leads them past the main barricades, nodding at the muscular watchmen positioned at various watchtowers above. As she follows, Mikasa can feel the stares of the men burning holes on her figure, and she wonders if their attentions are out of interest or suspicion.

The thought quickly subsides as her eyes fall upon the inner workings of this unofficial zone, its grounds filled with tents and its rear border formed by a section of the capital's walls. The sight is somewhat contrary to the well-designed neighborhoods they had encountered earlier in the day, and she observes that the people residing within are dressed more chaotically than the rest of the population – almost closer to what the bandits had donned. Here, however, there are plenty of families – children, couples, elderly – milling about from tent to tent, and rather than a company of outlaws, the scene is more representative of an established, respected clan. Behind her, Armin audibly marvels at the unusual yet fascinating tableau, no doubt already making mental notes to eventually study these people's histories.

Up front, Levi barely takes five more steps before he is ambushed by a tall, older man with rather swollen eyes. "Oho! It's not every day that our Levi brings home guests, much less a pretty lass." He smiles widely at them and directs his first question towards Mikasa. "What's ya name?"

Uncertain of the man's intentions, she responds as nonchalantly as possible. "Tell me yours first."

"Oho! A _tough_ and pretty one! She even has a scar like yours, Levi!" Despite the stony interaction, the man's enthusiasm does not appear to waver, but he does conclude with feigned words of wisdom. "Might need some luck with 'is one, my lad."

"Where are the smelling salts, _Auruo_?" Levi questions with a tone of evident annoyance, ignoring all the attempted provocations.

Sensing the utter lack of reception, the instigator finally enters a more serious state. "In Hanji's storage tent, last I saw'em."

With that, Levi strides on without another word, outside of a gesture beckoning for them to follow. As Mikasa passes by Auruo, she overhears his grumbling of "Ne'er any fun, that kid…"

They walk an unmarked path impossible for strangers to navigate, stepping over possessions and squeezing between tents at every other turn. Along the way, nearly every person they come across greet Levi in some form, and unlike the initial encounter by the entrance, he actually reciprocates – especially to the children, who receive verbal greetings instead of grunts. Many regard the unconscious person on his back with amusement, though none seem to mention it as a strange sight. Instead, Mikasa herself inspires the most commentary, and though she tries to ignore them all, the occasional whispers of "first ladylove?" and "future wife?" cannot escape her ears. Next to her, Armin snickers occasionally at the misnomers, and she feels her cheeks become more and more heated as they travel deeper into the compound. Ultimately, she is just thankful that no one seems to recognize her true identity, so she proceeds onward, committing all the most intriguing details about this place to memory.

At last, they reach a beige tent of rounded structure, and Levi slips in without requesting any sort of permission. Pausing, Mikasa trades a stare with Armin before they both decide to follow.

Despite its small outward appearance, Mikasa's jaw drops when she witnesses the sheer amount of shelving and containers stored within. They are greeted by an organized array of common medicines, rare herbs, and completely unknown substances, possibly rivaling even that of the royal apothecary's collection. Though she only knows a little about the trade, the glittering of Armin's eyes expresses more than enough.

"This is…extraordinary!" Her friend is nearly speechless as he gapes from corner to corner. "Could I possibly stay here for a longer look?"

At first, Levi seems taken back by the request, but he relents quickly. "Whatever pleases you."

Before his affirmation even finishes, Armin is already examining the first row of containers.

Meanwhile, Levi continues his own search, eventually finding his target within a glass jar. Coincidentally, it is on a shelf he can barely reach – especially with Eren in tow. When Mikasa senses his struggle, she steps forward, removing the object labeled "Smelling Salts" and handing it to him. At their closer proximity, his eyes somehow find focus upon her cheek as he receives the jar.

"Huh, we _do_ have the same scar." Rather than expressing gratitude, he recalls Auruo's words with raised eyebrows.

She opens her mouth but is unable to formulate a response, since the situation_ is_ rather outlandish. Before any words emerge, Levi has already turned away.

"Don't steal anything, or you will likely leave here without your hands." He sounds a final warning to Armin as he exits. "We shall be right outside."

Watching his departure, Mikasa spends an extended moment to decide who she should accompany. Though her sensible traits shine a beacon upon Armin, the impulsive side urges her to join the stranger who had saved them – the stranger whom she apparently shares an unusual connection with.

When her feet guide her back into the sun, she sees Eren now lying on his back on the ground while Levi kneels besides him, carefully stabbing extra holes into the jar's cork with a dagger. Detecting her presence, he surprises her by making an actual attempt to converse.

"I noticed the three of you earlier from where I sat in the teahouse - _this one_'s voice was hard to ignore." He nods towards Eren's resting form. "What you did for the chestnut sellers was quite kind. But later on, that other side of you waging mayhem against those bastards…you're rather unpredictable."

Whereas her cheeks had only felt warm before, Mikasa now feels an entire flush dominating their delicate surface. "I was only doing…what I thought was right." She stammers as she recalls that feeling of being watched. _So back there…it was _him_._

"Right deeds are not always the easy ones." He glances up at her thoughtfully. "So what _is_ your name?"

"I'm…Mikasa." She follows a half-truth with a lie. "I'm still new to the capital."

"Well, that certainly explains the lot of you deciding to wander into our more perilous corners."

_Or just Eren's penchant for getting us lost. _She sighs at the thought before moving the dialogue forward. "And who…exactly are you?"

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not so different from the men who tried to rob you." Levi scoffs. "But fortunately for you, my kin and I never target girls."

"And why not?" She questions out of a random compulsion to banter with him. "Because you find girls to be weak?"

He stops his work and looks up at her again, this time more dubiously. "_No_, because we have an enforced tradition of respecting mothers, current or future." His brows knit together in a prideful look. "And even if you are new here…don't you recall? All of us will soon fall under the rule of a queen who, from what I've heard, is certainly _not_ weak. These are not the days for gender prejudices."

The unexpected mention of herself delivers a chill through Mikasa's body, but to her relief, Levi has already moved onto the final stages of waking Eren, completely unaffected by her trivial reaction.

"He'll likely have a black eye tomorrow, so you should at least prepare him for that sight." He notes, bringing the jar closer to Eren's face. Before proceeding, however, he addresses a seemingly calculated question. "Is he…your betrothed?"

"Far from it." She rejects the notion faster than intended. "But I would still like to return him in one piece."

For the first time, Mikasa observes a tiny smile grace Levi's features. But it disappears as quickly as it surfaced.

"Let's wake him up first." He nudges the corked area right under Eren's nostrils.

It takes barely two inhales for the young man's face to contort into an uncomfortable expression, and on the third breath, green eyes dart wide open in complete astonishment. On instinct inherited from his earlier combat, Eren's right arm suddenly lifts, aiming a punch right at the nose of the person hovering over him.

Mikasa nearly jumps at the dangerous reflex, but Levi reacts even faster, halting the aggressive fist with his palm right before any actual contact. Inflamed by the obstacle, Eren's left arm also comes to life for a second attempt, but it is stopped even faster, as Levi's elbow and knees are already keeping his entire left side at bay. A futile struggle ensues upon the ground, and Mikasa is forced to intervene.

"Eren! _Stop_!" She lowers into her own kneeling position at the other side, hoping that her voice and presence will fully restore the half-conscious young man's senses. "It's alright now. We're safe."

Catching sight of a familiar face, Eren suddenly freezes before scanning back and forth between the two figures above. In the end, his eyes land back on her, looking both anxious and regretful.

"I…I'm sorry, Your Hi-" In his fretfulness, a bit of her formal title slips through before he corrects himself. "I'm sorry, Mikasa. I should not have led us down that alley..."

"It's alright - Levi here has helped us." She smiles in reassurance. "We can even go home now, if you feel strong enough."

Levi cautiously removes his weight, allowing Eren to elevate himself a little at a time.

"Thank you…" His face is one of utter shame when he finally sits up. "Please…forgive my attack against you."

Levi, on the other hand, maintains his indifference.

"Had you actually touched me, you would be waking up a second time today to smelling salts."

* * *

They depart the compound soon after, as such is necessary in order to reach the castle before dusk. After Armin escorts Eren out of the gates, Mikasa realizes that the final exchange of words will come between herself and Levi. And under the curious scrutiny of an unexpected audience that suddenly formed around the two of them - gathered by Auruo, no doubt - she hands him the final pouch of chestnuts.

"We…only have these right now as gratitude for your hospitality."

"Ooo-" The crowd reacts to the gift, with Auruo being the loudest.

Levi frowns, evidently uncomfortable with their current circumstances, but the lines on his face disappear once he accepts her offering. "That's more than enough - I have heard that these are quite good."

She nods with a smile. "And the reports are true, so please treasure them."

The young man begins to fidget then, his gaze lowered to the ground. In that moment, there is little resemblance between him and the ominous figure from their initial meeting. Instead, he returns to being a teenaged human not unlike herself, apparently wrestling with his own set of fears and doubts.

"Say, Mikasa…"

"Yes?" For reasons unknown, her heart begins thumping at a rapid speed. But to her disappointment, only one word emerges from his lips.

"Farewell."

There is a silent, frustrated groan from the crowd – and from deep within herself - but Mikasa can do little but bid her own goodbye, both to him and to all those still present. As she turns towards the direction of her friends, however, she finds that her feet now bear much more weight than usual.

* * *

Their return journey is lit beautifully by the afternoon sun, but the trio remains more subdued this time around. There is an especially long silence once they reach the outer fields, and Eren is the one to interrupt it in the end.

"Sorry, Mikasa." Ever since the compound, his tone has been nothing short of apologetic. "I almost addressed you formally back there in front of him…"

She shakes her head in assurance. "I don't think he caught on, at least."

"Who was he, anyway?" The brunette poses the long-held question. "He looked a bit dangerous himself…"

Rather than Levi's more intimidating moments, a flash of his brief smile enters Mikasa's thoughts. And to her embarrassment, nothing else is able to overshadow the memory for an extended period of time.

"I'm…not sure." She mumbles when her mental capabilities finally return.

_And there is only one way for me to find out more._

Silently, the future queen elects to delay any orders for more vigilant castle guards.

[Fin]

**A/N:** In case it wasn't clear – Eren is actually a few year older than Levi and Mikasa in this tale! Meanwhile Auruo, Eld, and the rest of the squad are _much_ older than Levi (As mentioned in the prologue) ;)

**Preview for Chapter 2:  
Mikasa:** HI IT'S ME AGAIN (_I'M GETTING GOOD AT SNEAKING OUT)_  
**Levi:** OH HI (_I HELLA MISSED YOU_)


	3. Chapter II

**A/N:** This was originally written for Day 2 (Theme: The Empress) of RivaMikaWeek Cycle 6 in December 2015! I was only going to compose a single entry this RivaMikaWeek for the fic, but it became so long that I had to split it up – now the final day of this RMW (January 1st) will have yet another chapter/chapter III since the prompt somehow fit perfectly ;) Stay tuned!

* * *

**Dulcius Ex Asperis  
Rating:** T

**Summary:** A lost prince, a false princess, and the cobwebs of fate that bind an entire kingdom's future. RivaMika.

* * *

At dawn, the inner ward of Castle Sina indulges in near silence, with only the crisp clashing of metal and an occasional battle cry resonating through the eardrums of guards and maids alike. The conflict inspires little reaction from the early risers, however, for it is merely a weekly incident that proves more entertaining than disturbing.

"Hyaaah!" The future queen charges eastward, a glittering blade tightly within her grasp and feet stomping across bruised stones that have endured infinite steps of a similar nature. A formidable swing follows thereafter, slicing through air molecules with agility only seen from the most elite soldiers in the land. Unfortunately, the execution quickly becomes stained by an imbalance in her footwork, leaving an opening that permits her opponent to retaliate.

"Oomph!" Mikasa coughs as her body bends almost unnaturally against the unforgiving kick to the waist. Gravity soon takes its toll, binding all weakened limbs and torso to the ground in an unkempt fashion. Once her cheek flattens against the frigid stones, her sigh of frustration resounds louder than all the noises preceding it.

A pale hand extends towards her defeated form, and the young royal regards it - almost shamefully – for a prolonged moment before accepting the offer.

"Mikasa," Her companion, one of few exempted from addressing her formally, states with routine placidity, hooded eyes tracing the figure gradually returning to a proper stance. "Your focus is quite…_lacking_ today."

She returns the look with reluctance, interpreting the mild observation as a severe criticism. Though it is common for her most trusted knight to voice opinions with gratuitous honesty, Annie Leonhardt seldom disparages against her dueling capabilities. After all, the blonde girl has also served as her training partner since both their childhoods, honing her mastery of self-defense little by little over the years. Only a week before did Mikasa actually put such acquired skills into practice successfully – but those are the very same circumstances that have now led her attentions astray.

"Sorry…I know I should rid my mind of all distractions before our training sessions, but it has been a rather…_interesting_ week." Rubbing her right wrist to relieve remnant soreness, Mikasa murmurs the halfhearted confession.

"Oh?" A bright eyebrow arches at the inflection, and Annie places a palm against her hip before enhancing the sarcasm even further. "Something interesting…involving _sneaking out of the castle grounds_, perhaps?"

At an instant, a flush overwhelms Mikasa's entire face, leaving no area unblemished. She had warned Eren and Armin of Annie's potential at murdering them for assisting such an act, and now – as she had feared - the rest of her day may well be dedicated to the preparation of two state funerals.

"How—_how did you_…"

Annie releases her own, almost accusatory sigh. "I saw the three of you slip through the main gates when you returned at sunset that day." Despite the claim, relief still peppers her voice, as if finally pleased to expose the hidden secret. "Others may not have recognized you next to Eren and Armin in that disguise, but you certainly can't fool _me_ after all these years."

Mikasa chuckles brokenly, nervously – her mind racing with miraculous excuses that may still be effective. But lingering at the end of every train of thought are some harsh realities: no matter the context, Annie is always capable of recognizing even her _shadow_; and no matter how delicious, chestnuts are absolutely _no_ justification for what has transpired. Before her lips can even formulate a proper defense, her watchful knight shatters the façade into even smaller fragments, leaving no opportunity for repair.

"I already took Armin aside yesterday and..._convinced_ him to tell me the truth." The blonde confesses. The unnatural pause midway quickly prompts many inaudible cringes within Mikasa, as the young royal is well-aware of the possible manipulations Annie has bestowed upon her bashful admirer.

_Oh, Armin…_

"_Bandits_, Mikasa? You are practically delivering ammunition to your dissenters by associating yourself with their kind."

The stern appraisal subliminally guides both of Mikasa's hands to her own hips. "They're not a bad lot, Annie. They helped us, even though we were complete strangers."

"Forgive me for remaining dubious." Unsurprisingly, Annie fails to shift even slightly from her position. "They could've easily _pretended_ to not recognize you."

"You said it yourself – if our own guards hadn't a clue, why should they?"

"Those who have experienced more of this world often have far better intuition." The blonde poses a crucial reminder. "We…should know that more than anyone else."

_Experienced far more of this world…_ At the utterance of that phrase, Levi's face immediately floats to the surface of Mikasa's thoughts. Though his expressions proved indecipherable – almost impenetrable – during their brief encounter, she could already sense all his worldly knowledge emanating from each spoken word and fluid movement. Out of the many bandits, he was certainly the most distrustful of them - and perhaps rightfully so. Years of exploration have sharpened his intuition in the same manner Annie and others have refined her, but unlike them, Levi has likely always possessed the advantage of freedom, with his wings unconfined by any wall or obstacle and constantly lifted by those who nurtured him.

_Perhaps…it's that very aspect of him that fascinates me now…_

When vivid visions of infinite landscapes and joyous families begin to accompany her memory of Levi's silhouette, as they had occasionally done so throughout the past week, a burst of courage streams through Mikasa's blood. Standing upright at last, her posture regains its usual confidence, while her voice once again resembles that of a woman in full command.

"If you still doubt, Annie, why don't you come with me and gauge for yourself?"

At the unexpected challenge, something glints within Annie's pupils, though it soon fades away into the duller blueness.

"Did you _really_ just request that of me, Your High-Mikasa?"

Mikasa releases a sly grin at the slip into formality, knowing that she has officially reclaimed the upper hand in their verbal debate. Meanwhile, the knight attempts a recovery, no matter how futile.

"What makes you think I would allow this again, much less follow along this time?"

"I saw that flash in your eyes, Annie – you have also grown weary after being restricted by this castle day after day, constantly looking outward from your posts and wondering how the rest of our kingdom has changed. When was the last time you traveled outside for your own purposes? Two, or perhaps even _three_ years ago?" With that assertion, Mikasa leans in, shortening the distance between them and lowering her voice just enough to express understanding. "You actually questioned Armin about our 'adventure' because you were_ envious_ of him, weren't you?"

"I…" Though her expression feigns denial, Annie's stammer betrays the truth.

The monarch amplifies her persuasion then, using only her stare to tempt the other, flustered young woman into a state of admission. Nevertheless, Mikasa does not utilize the weight of their differing statuses as a burden, for both of them understand that all their actions – whether proper or rebellious – shall always stem from a foundation of genuine friendship and trust.

At last, Annie Leonhardt succumbs to the urging of her own curiosities.

"You know _very_ well that I could lose my position for aiding you in this."

Mikasa slaps her palms against her former opponent's shoulders - in assurance, rather than victory.

"I'll just reinstate it if you do."

* * *

As the subject the castle and its guards are intended to protect, Mikasa notes the next afternoon that she should really be more concerned about how easily she has escaped – again.

But as the young princess rides upon a horse borrowed from the barracks, hastening to the rhythm of light pieces of armor – the disguise she has since removed - knocking together in a potato sack attached to the saddle, she feels far more anticipation than apprehension.

_Well, as long as they are more cautious about who they allow _in_, rather than out._

A short distance ahead, Annie strides onward at a moderate pace, dressed much more casually than her usual uniform – they had both changed not long after the exodus - and saying little other than the occasional request for upcoming directions. Rather than her usual weaponry, only a set of concealed daggers throughout her clothing remain as protection for them both, though she had insisted for Mikasa to equip a few as well. It had also been the knight's idea to disguise her as an apprentice soldier, and one who required "extra practice and supervision" for a long-distance journey by horseback, to the amusement of the guards. Thus, with a metal helmet shielding her dark hair and most of her features, the princess transformed an extended rest session in her chambers into yet another escapade. And despite the animal carrying her not being her usual steed, she is especially grateful for the ease of transport this second time around, as it both conserves precious time and allows for more beautiful views of the entire route.

Once they enter the capital's main district together, familiar sights from her previous journey reiterate themselves - but unfamiliar ones also appear, mostly in the form of children marveling at the beauty of their horses. Annie seems reluctant, even wary, of the appreciative responses at first, but Mikasa observes that once the horses conveyed no alarm, the hardness typically embedded in the blonde's features also began to soften.

Though barely a week has passed, the complex trail leading to the compound still challenges her memories momentarily, and on the second time they are forced to retrace their steps, Mikasa fleetingly wonders if Levi might need to come guide them again. The scenario proves unnecessary, however, as their third attempt finally leads them to the familiar barricades formed by solid rock and crafted wood. As they approach, Mikasa waves hopefully to the watchtower guards above, hoping that the burly men – perhaps more capable than those on her royal estate – would still remember her visit not long ago.

From their elevated position, the same menacing stares from the previous time intimidate her for a moment, but she breathes a sigh of relief when one of the guards turns and releases an uproarious yell into the grounds.

"_Someone get Levi_!"

Annie glances back at her then, both cerulean eyes full of inquiry – and Mikasa simply winks.

A short while later, the makeshift gates swing open at a languid pace, revealing a few recognizable faces. Among them is the one who has plagued her thoughts more than Mikasa will ever admit, and instead of staring at him dumbfounded, she uses the time to gracefully descend her horse, pacing every slight movement so that the process is as prolonged as possible.

But now that she has actually arrived, she realizes that she has little idea of what to do next.

"…afternoon."

The close proximity of the deep voice startles her, and she nearly plunges onto the ground before regaining balance with tightened grips on the stirrups. Even without looking directly, there is no doubt that the shadow suddenly materializing next to her is Levi's. _Wasn't he all the way over there just a moment ago?_ Mikasa's mind frantically races with the rather nonsensical notion. Meanwhile, her eyes stubbornly choose to focus on a random pebble on the ground, finding it far safer to gaze at right now than either azure irises or their owner.

"Af…afternoon, Levi." Her parched throat succeeds at expelling the briefest of greetings.

An awkward silence ensues, disturbed only by the recognizable chuckles of Auruo from closer to Annie's location. Mikasa can only sigh, imagining all too well the scowl her knight must have bestowed upon the older bandit by now.

Oblivious to her dilemma, Levi clears his own throat.

"I see that you are returning to us under...somewhat better circumstances."

She nods with slight amusement, all the while giving a reflexive, gentle caress to the horse. Then, after a deep gulp and an even deeper breath, she finally twists her neck in his direction, scanning past various dark fabrics comprising his trousers, belt, and tunic before arriving at his features.

At the immediate sight of Levi in the flesh, and that prominent scar unintentionally maturing a youthful face, an unprecedented, inexplicable sensation kindles in the caverns of Mikasa's heart. After days of existing only in her thoughts, the return of his physical presence is astonishing yet intimidating, for that memorable façade still camouflages mysteries too enigmatic to uncover. And though the severities within the young man's features are still intact, she thinks that she detects a tinge of tenderness beneath – but to her chagrin, she cannot be certain if the discovery only stems from wishful thinking.

"You couldn't get 'nuff of us, right, lass?" From where he stands, Auruo interrupts with a boisterous voice, leading Mikasa to gander in his direction. As she had expected, Annie's expression next to the animated man is one completely devoid of amusement.

"Something like that, Auruo." She smiles with some anxiety, hoping to diffuse the unusually tense situation. "My…apologies for the unannounced visit. We were just passing by."

"We are the ones honored that you'd want to return here, out of all places." A man with slightly darker hair than her knight – _Erd_, Mikasa recalls from their brief introduction a week ago - surfaces at Levi's side with a light punch to the younger man's arm. As his victim frowns, Erd feigns ignorance, choosing instead to take note of the sack hanging from the horse saddle. "What's in there, Mikasa? Need help unloading it?"

With little desire to explain the unusual contents, Mikasa reacts quickly. "No need – they're just some supplies for my kitchen." The lie rolls off her tongue with expertise, and when she senses Annie's intrigue from the corner of her eye, she meanders towards her companion to perfect the shift in subject. "Please meet my most loyal acquaintance, Annie. She can be trusted."

It seems only then that Auruo finally perceives the rather displeased young woman at his right. With a faint yelp, he nods a nervous greeting before swiftly stepping away, clearly perturbed by the stranger's aloofness. As he passes by, Mikasa overhears a muttered whisper, intended only for Auruo himself yet apparently projecting much louder than anyone preferred.

"'dis one looks like she gun' kill all of us..."

The tactless words reach not only her ears, for Annie also begins to glare daggers at the man, while Levi and Erd release simultaneous groans of frustration. Realizing his fatal error, Auruo begins to stammer and stumble backward, only to accidentally bite his tongue in the process.

"Arrrggghhh-" The pained howl is rapidly silenced, for Levi's fist connects effectively at the very next moment, knocking the blundering fellow into a temporarily lifeless state. Without a word, Erd effortlessly hauls Auruo unto his shoulder, looking apologetic towards them as he treads away, obviously aiming to deposit the man back home.

Though an unconscious figure resulted among them, Mikasa sighs in relief, thankful that they have somehow managed to prevent a bloody slaughter courtesy of Annie from taking place.

"It's quite alri—" She barely begins to assure before she is disrupted by a cheerful yelp from behind.

"_Oho_! _You_ must be the famous _Mikasa_."

She turns even quicker than Annie does, as her memories do not recall ever hearing such a vibrant voice. And when her brain attempts to identify the owner now rushing towards them – brown ponytailed hair, long leather coat, spectacles and all – it also fails in that quest. The excitement of the stranger is undeniable, however, for arms soon capture her in an embrace more customary for reunited kinsman.

"Af-afternoon..." Overwhelmed by affection, Mikasa can only stutter the greeting, all the while using her eyes to discourage Annie from performing any adverse actions. Meanwhile, words continue to pour incessantly from the newcomer's mouth, as if floodgates had been released by the storm of their arrival.

"I was terribly disappointed to have missed you last time, but I've thankfully heard much about you already from Auruo and the others. Not Levi, though, he has been so adorably distracted since you-"

Without warning, a stout force tears their embrace apart, snatching away the taller figure to a short distance away. Mikasa recovers in time to witness Levi at the helm once again, a muscular arm towing the collar of the leather coat with ease, as if no person had been wearing it at all.

"This is_ Hanji_, manager of our supplies and storage tents…and also our resident pharmacist." Releasing the excitable one to a seated position upon the gravelly earth, Levi provides a most apathetic introduction that even rivals Annie's usual tone. Below him, Hanji shows little distress for the inelegant state of things, choosing instead to continue marveling at Mikasa's presence from the inferior position.

"Ye…yes, I do recall your name being mentioned." Though somewhat uneasy from the entire occurrence, Mikasa maintains her composure and enters into a courteous bow. "Thank you kindly for granting us usage of the smelling salts. My acquaintance Armin was quite enamored with your collection of remedies."

The declaration seems to deliver a surge of energy, as Hanji immediately jumps back into a standing position. "Marvelous! He is welcome ANY TIME he wants to visit. Even if I'm not here!"

"I shall definitely relay this to him."

"I must say, you are even more splendid than they all described!" Despite the previous response, Hanji somehow redirects the topic again. "I knew Levi must've had good reason to be daydream-mmph!"

Once more, the pharmacist's brazen statement is interrupted - this time by way of Levi's pitiless palm muffling all the words, rather than a verbal retort.

_Daydreaming?_ Mikasa gulps. _Surely that isn't referring to…_

"…I. Must. Be. Off." Ahead of her, the very displeased young man hisses at his struggling target.

"Um. I brawght yur hoarshe." From behind tightly closed fingers, Hanji finally manages to verbalize a more practical matter.

Though the words are barely comprehensible, a few neighs coming from the gate provide pertinent hints to the mystery. Before long, a beautiful, chestnut-colored horse rounds the corner and saunters towards them, equipped with gear sufficient for a sizable journey. Though understated, its entrance renders Mikasa mesmerized, for she easily recognizes it to be as extraordinary as the ones bred and trained on royal territories.

"Impressive creature." Next to her, Annie finally speaks for the first time since their arrival, echoing her same thoughts.

Contrary to them, Levi's reaction is rather dejected, though his tone towards Hanji loses no sense of warning from before. "Be assured that I will return _later_ to deal with you."

With that, he uncoils his arm from the pharmacist's figure before directing nods at everyone present. Soon, resolute steps deliver him to the spot adjacent to the compliant horse, and a series of brisk, smooth movements illustrate the young man's ascent onto its back. The sight causes Mikasa's heart to inexplicably race, and an instinct even she cannot identify steers her own feet past the others, rousing momentum that fails to halt until she finally reaches him again.

"Where must you head, Levi?" Gazing upward, her voice releases with more anxiety than she intends. _And why do I worry so?_

A momentary silence follows her question as Levi returns her gaze, his eyes seemingly occupied by surprise. Only when he blinks again does the response come, and he conveys the words rather carefully, as if to soothe her concerns.

"We exhausted one of our medicines for the children, so I must go hunt down some specific herbs in the forest near here for Hanji, that is all." He states simply. "I was about to depart when you arrived."

The innocuous explanation causes Mikasa to flush, for it proves much less severe than her unnecessary fears. "Oh, I see. Best of luck, then." She nods in understanding on the surface, though her inner thoughts berate herself for imagining the worst. _Admit it, Mikasa, you were worried that he would be leaving here for an extended period…_

"Wait, wait – can you help him if you have some time right now, Mikasa?" Hanji suddenly bellows. "Levi usually takes _ages_ to gather enough…a fresh set of eyes would likely be a blessing for him."

"Hanji, you-" Levi's displeasure sounds from above, though for the first time, even he is apparently unable to complete his words.

Mikasa perceives Annie's look of warning in that moment – as well as the unmistakable shape of the knight's lips mouthing _no_ repeatedly – but she hesitates little before grasping the unusual opportunity at hand. The unforeseen suggestion had sent her heart into the most wayward of palpitations, and by now, she has discovered the route she must dare to take, even if the conclusion is unknown.

"Well, I have actually done something similar with Armin before…" She confesses to an experience from the past year, where she joined the apothecary-in-training for an investigation of the castle gardens. _Not quite the same, but surely close enough._ "He said that I actually have some talent for spotting obscure plantlife."

Hanji slaps both hands together in a loud clap. "That settles it, then! Bring her along today, Levi!"

Before Mikasa can gauge his reaction, she sees Annie approach them in a last attempt at dissuasion.

"Mikasa, I'm coming with…" The knight's advance is unwavering, clearly wishing to enforce her usual protective character upon the spontaneous situation. Her intentions, however, are quickly dissolved by a hand dragging her sideways towards the main gate, exerting unusual strength that even she cannot overcome.

"Please stay here with us, Miss! You're…_just in time_ to join us for a delicious lunch and a tour of our compound!" Hanji marches determinedly with the blonde's forearm in tow. "Unfortunately, today Levi has only enough rations for two people, and not three."

"I do?" The rider's response bears only confusion.

Mikasa watches Hanji halt mid-step, nearly causing Annie to stumble, before directing a penetrating glare towards Levi. "Yes, _you do_. Putting a few more morsels in your supplies is the very reason I was delayed coming here."

"And why did you-"

The glare intensifies.

"—alright, very well, very well. I shall bring her…" At last, Levi seems to succumb to Hanji's astute tactics. Though no longer facing him, Mikasa can now detect his eyes on her back, and to her aggravation, the difficulties in confronting him from earlier begin to surface again.

"Wait." She steps forward, line of sight trained on her trusted friend. "I must speak with Annie before anything further."

Hanji releases her death grip then, and Annie instinctively flinches away, somewhat unsettled from the recent mayhem. Wordlessly, Mikasa follows her footsteps, and they soon stop at a site much closer to the compound barrier, though still very much visible to the others present.

"Mikasa, this is…" Annie breaks the silence first, voicing her frustration in a hushed whisper.

"I shall be fine, Annie." The young monarch repeats an action of reassurance from the day before, placing both hands upon her exasperated knight's shoulders.

"I now believe they truly do not know your identity, but…they are all absolutely _mad_." Shoving aside the supportive gesture, the blonde motions somewhat wildly with her arms, as if questioning her own lucidity. "You cannot _possibly_ stay alone with any one of them – even if it's the one who seems most sensible - and I…_I refuse to be left here_."

"You just need some time with them, I promise." Mikasa shakes her head in disapproval, though even she is beginning to doubt her own words. "Yes, those first impressions were rather…unfortunate, but I know that they are all quite lovely."

"They clearly seem to adore _you_, but I..."

"Just allow them to have some time with you as well." Greys met blues in a final act of insistence. "Please."

For a moment, Annie still remains quiet, lips pressed together in insolence. The stubbornness proves short-lived, however, when they both sense a horse and rider approaching them.

"You can trust me – I know these woods better than anyone else, and I won't let anything happen to her." Levi declares to them both, voice thoroughly confident as he controls the reins.

Her eyes meet his once more, and Mikasa nearly flushes from seeing the darkened shades of the young man's irises, now radiating something akin to valor. _He is truly far from a knight in shining armor, and yet…_

Annie only maintains her silence for a second longer.

"Very well. But if she comes back with even a _scratch_ anywhere, you will have to answer to _me_."

"She won't." Levi affirms. "And do not neglect something we are both aware of: this one can care for herself quite well."

"Indeed she can." Sighing, the blonde's own irises start to appear glassy, as if undergoing some form of nostalgia. "Though I do need that reminder sometimes."

The two young women exchange slight smiles then, with Annie also offering a nod of official consent for her voyage.

"Shall we?" Levi, master of interruptions, poses his request.

"Yes, let me just get my horse—" Mikasa heads toward her waiting animal, which has somehow remained patient and docile throughout the entire set of events. But a blockade soon appears in the form of Levi's own steed, maneuvered masterfully by its rider to impede her path.

"I think one will be enough." He bends slightly from his vantage point, extending an arm downward in invitation. "Let yours rest a bit."

In all her years as princess, she had seldom ridden with another due to the eminent nature of her status. But at that very moment, Mikasa grasps the offering hand with no hesitation, for she recognizes that the young man daring to share his space with her is beyond fearless – that he will never succumb to a challenge such as herself. So with polished movements rivaling his own from earlier, she glides atop the horseback and settles behind him, giving thorough indication of her preparedness for whatever lies ahead.

"…Not bad." Levi nearly whistles at her dexterity. "When you almost fell while getting off earlier, I actually thought you inexperienced."

Her wordless retaliation comes in the form of both her arms, tenderly wrapping around his robust torso and forcing his posture into a firmer state. The action evidently unnerves him, but he betrays little unease other than a hastened cry for their horse to commence its journey. As Mikasa looks back to gesture farewells, Annie's somewhat stunned expression at the development burns into her mind, for that is a spectacle even rarer than a smile. In the distance, she can also distinguish Hanji's unhindered, cheerful reaction to it all, and she deliberates briefly on how many other amusing "schemes" involving her may still come to pass.

_But for now, let me indulge in this freedom_. She presses a cheek against her temporary support, noting his warmth in contrast to her castle's stone-lined grounds.

_Even if just for today._

[_End of Chapter II_]

**Preview for Chapter III** (To come in a few more days):  
**Levi:** Um I thought I was supposed to protect you  
**Mikasa:** Quiet I'm in charge now kay


	4. Chapter III

**A/N:** This was originally written for Day 8/Final Day (Theme: Justice) of RivaMikaWeek Cycle 6 in January 2016! It is a short chapter compared to the others (Even the prologue), but I hope it's enjoyable nonetheless! Happy 2016 and end of RivaMikaWeek :D

* * *

**Dulcius Ex Asperis  
Rating:** T

**Summary:** A lost prince, a false princess, and the cobwebs of fate that bind an entire kingdom's future. RivaMika.

* * *

They ride past street blocks and buildings, weaving through clandestine alleys to avoid the afternoon bustles that would hinder their rush. Soon, their surroundings transition into vast hills, coated with nothing but emerald green.

It is then that Mikasa truly breathes, inhaling that invigorating blend from the endless grassy knolls, the leather tunic worn by her companion, and the musk that appears unique to him. As they undulate together with the horse's rhythmic sprints, she watches the dark strands of his undercut rebound with each cycle, as if they shone with their own spirits embedded within.

Against her arms – and occasionally her bosom, to Mikasa's embarrassment – Levi's torso remains sturdy and well-postured, not losing its bearing no matter how uneven the ride. Though she has always drawn commendation for her skills upon any steed, she gains admiration for the graceful manner with which he adjusts to the creature below them, using evident experience to warrant that both it and her are comfortable throughout this voyage, even if at the cost of his own relief.

As they cross the boundaries of a forest, exchanging vast horizons for views obstructed by countless tree trunks, fond reflections continue to emerge within the young princess' mind, each thought paving a path towards emotions undoubtedly too perilous to explore. Nonetheless, her adventurous nature provokes her to move onward, to remain courageous – and thus Mikasa commences her own ride deep within, seeking the ambiguous sentiments of a certain bandit at the destination.

"Enlighten me, Mikasa," Said bandit suddenly voices, interrupting her reverie as he slows the horse to a leisurely stroll. "What are you doing around these parts again?"

The way he enunciates her name – with complete lack of formality but absolute authenticity – causes her heart to skip a beat. Yet from his inquiry, a more callous realization also arrives.

_He does not even know where I come from._

Feeling somewhat disheartened, she mumbles the only retort she has. "_You're_ the one who introduced me to your home."

"That does not answer my question." Lifting a low branch so that it does not strike either of them, Levi uses the opportunity to turn slightly, all the while sending her a dispassionate glance. "_Why_ have you returned?"

Despite understanding the origin of his suspicions, Mikasa still frowns at the doubt in his tone. "Because I have free time…_and free will_." She underscores her independence – or at least the desire for it - first and foremost. "Besides, I genuinely enjoyed being here, though it was brief."

Levi scoffs. "Glad we entertained you enough."

With no other method to contest his attitude, she delivers a pinch to his stomach, just enough to cause discomfort for not sufficient to distract.

"_You know that is not what I meant_."

"Tch." He winces at her antics. "Don't get too attached to our ways, Mikasa. One wrong decision, and you may end up like those idiots you had to fight off."

"I have enough acquaintances to keep me 'proper." She pledges, forcing herself to accept the irony that she had intentionally left one such individual behind not long ago.

"The brats you were with last time or the girl from today? Because Lord save you if the previous is the case…" To Mikasa's amusement, her friends seem to have left difficult impressions on the young man. "What is it that you all do, anyway?"

The sudden question catches her off-guard, and the princess realizes that the preparation of a suitable story would have been wise.

"We're…apprentices of different trades right now, that is all." She mutters, somewhat thankful that Levi would not see her flush in that moment.

"I see." To her relief he meddles no further, and the reasoning becomes apparent with his next words, as well as the complete halting of their journey. "Here we are."

Only then does Mikasa finally become fully aware of their environment – an enriched plot of land supporting various trees, bushes, and ferns, with the occasional calls of birds echoing throughout the innumerable fauna. Though bearing little difference from other forests she has traveled through, the fact that she is here with only one other – rather than an entire convoy – still betters the experience hundredfold.

"The herbs Hanji needed grow here?" She asks as Levi hops to the ground from the stirrups.

"Yes, around these parts - though they are scarce." Rather than waiting below to escort her descent with a gentlemanly hand, the bandit only holds the horse steady, permitting her to swing down on her own. And when Mikasa does so successfully, flashing him a crafty grin in the process, he raises an impressed brow before removing some parchments from a side pouch.

"Use these as reference if you must."

Receiving the brownish material, she carefully peruses the inked drawings and handwriting upon them. The painstaking details placed in every sketch and the intricate descriptions go above and beyond her expectations, and out of all whom she has known, Mikasa can only recall Armin being as meticulous. When she finally looks up to convey disbelief, Levi only shrugs.

"Indeed, one should never underestimate Hanji's dedication." He states as if reminding himself. "Come now. Time to search for some violet leaves."

They embark on the quest immediately, separating to investigate two different paths while maintaining tremendously bent postures, for the herb apparently grows close to the ground. As clumps of soil begin to pitilessly stain the hem of her dress, and stray twigs draw tears upon its fabric, Mikasa is relieved that the guise she had changed into can simply be discarded later on. After that time with Armin performing a similar act, Sasha had berated her endlessly for ruining a "perfectly fine petticoat," and she had sworn to not trouble her lady-in-waiting so much again.

At a generous distance from their starting point, Levi's route somehow winds back around hers. When Mikasa attempts to stand and observe his progress, her cheek confronts the sharp end of a branch and nearly endures an unforgiving graze. Though her swift reflexes avert the wound, the encounter reminds her of another matter entirely.

As her companion draws close, she clears her throat before posing the curiosity. "Your scar - how did you receive it?"

The question prompts Levi to halt mid-step, and suspicion returns momentarily to his eyes before it dissipates. "No idea. Auruo and Erd found me as a baby with a fresh wound on my face."

"If it is really the same as mine, everyone who has examined it agrees that the cut was only meant for creating the scar, and not due to harmful intentions." She brushes gloved fingers along the indented skin beneath her right eye, unsure of why she had given such reassurances.

One of the young man's hands twitch, as if tempted to emulate her action, but he extends it downward to nudge aside undergrowth instead. "I've never thought much about it." He states with indifference. "But whatever the circumstances may be, your incident was likely under quite different ones from mine."

"Mm…perhaps." Having been thwarted from further conversation on the topic, Mikasa grudgingly returns to her search, only to center on a familiar sight partially concealed under a shrub. "Oh look! This is it, is it not? Violet leaf?"

At the exclamation, Levi quickly heads over. When his eyes also land on the unmistakably heart-shaped pieces of green, accompanied by purple-and-white bulbs that have yet to blossom, he nods with approval.

"Huh. You do have a good eye."

The compliment proves hard-earned, yet satisfying, and she relishes the victory for a second before recalling the mission at hand. "I presume you have a dagger?"

He reaches for his side pouch again. "Here-"

The flutter of birdwings abruptly sounds around them, followed by a dead silence as Levi enters into a standstill.

Mikasa watches the unusual scene in bewilderment, uncertain as to the source of his tension. In her own caution, however, she lowers her voice.

"Levi, what is-mmph!"

With nearly inhumane agility and strength, the bandit captures her in a tight embrace, placing a firm hand over her mouth before forcing them both into a dive. His own back placates the rough landing first, and the momentum instigates chaotic rolls through the bottom sections of some young shrubbery, not slowing until the two of them settle at the other side. Above their new location, the cascading leaves of a willow serve as natural ceiling and camouflage, but the main shelter over Mikasa herself is none other than the stout figure that stood next to her only moments ago.

It is as if an invisible seal has been applied to the entire length of their bodies, for he is now flush against her – chest-to-chest, stomach-to-stomach, and nearly face-to-face. A single trousered leg now rests securely between hers, while an arm secures their mutual position at the small of her back. His breaths are somewhat labored as he stares downward at her, but neither his darkened pupils nor his muteness provide explanation as to their current circumstances.

With her mouth still covered, Mikasa uses an alarmed gaze to question and protest.

"Shh." Dipping his head next to her left ear, he whispers at last. "Unfriendly company."

The troubling clarification has no effect at first, for she is hopelessly distracted by the proximity of his lips, but once the words sink in, she nods in comprehension and relaxes her breaths beneath his palm.

They remain still for what seems like an eternity, his exhales tickling her neck and her fingers gripping the leather of his tunic with resolve. Her mind deliberates the propriety of the situation time and again, but every conclusion implores Mikasa to simply stay in place, for the pressure of his weight is strangely comforting rather than suffocating.

Just as that thought transpires for the sixth time, the faint, recurrent sounds of horseshoes knocking against the ground become audible. Unknown riders slowly approach their location from two directions, their strides menacing. Before long, a black horse with dark red reins comes into her view, its presence mostly obstructed by the leaves and shrubbery shielding them. Soon after, a brown one also enters her vantage point from the opposite end.

Levi lifts his head carefully then, gaining just enough elevation to glance at the scene only steps away from them.

Only a brief moment passes before a voice finally speaks.

"Were you followed?"

The question proves brief and without context, while the orator remains veiled by perspective. But to Mikasa's horror, there is no mistaking the unusual inflections that she has heard within her own castle countless times.

_Daz Heiniger? Lord Reiss' charge and overseer of night patrols…what is he doing here?_

Her heartbeats seem to louden at the recognition, and her anxiety builds at the prospect of each thump actually being detected.

"No, sire." The rider of the brown horse – and one she cannot identify - responds. "I saw a lone steed tethered to a tree many strides ago, but there is no reason for the owner to be all the way along here."

_Unfortunately, we have proven him wrong._ Mikasa gulps.

"Are all your men ready?"

"Yes, sire. They number little but will be formidable. Thus, we humbly await your orders."

"Very well." Heiniger states placidly. "Prepare to storm the castle three fortnights from now. I will ensure that the west entrance remains unguarded."

The invasive strategy comes as a hostile surprise, and in addition to the thundering in her chest, Mikasa now feels her head begin to throb with building anger. Her intuition, however, delivers the warning that perhaps the worst is yet to come.

"Is our objective still to…"

"To abduct the princess? Yes…an ambitious, but_ invaluable_ commission."

The affirmation from Heiniger is cold and distant enough to send a chill down the intended target's spine. Unconsciously, Mikasa's grip tightens upon Levi's clothing, leading him to regard her with perplexed eyes.

Meanwhile, the nameless man chuckles. "As such, we are at your service."

No further words are exchanged, but even as hooves soon rush away in the direction they came in, the impact of the conversation takes its toll on the princess' conscience. A long while later, when Levi finally releases her from his grasp and returns to a sitting position, Mikasa continues to lay upon the soil, unable to wholly process the schemes at hand.

"Mikasa?" Levi's face gradually returns to hover over hers. "Did I hurt you?"

The unexpected concern in his gaze elicits a small bout of impulse, and she finally recovers the ability to hoist herself upward, shaking her head in the process. Though her hair and the back of her dress are rife with a mixture of dirt and leaves, her state of disarray seems trivial.

"Who…who were those people?" She feigns obliviousness with her first words, despite being certain that Levi had already distinguished the inconsistencies of her pulse when he rested atop her.

To her surprise, her companion begins to mindlessly remove the contaminants in her hair, as if taking responsibility for her current condition. "Greedy bastards from the noble class." He explains with disgust. "They often choose these secluded parts for their secret engagements. Of course, they haven't a clue that we've overheard plenty of their horseshit over the years."

She sighs and begins to brush off the bits of soil still attached to her sleeves. "What else…have you heard?"

"All the recent exchanges have been something about the young queen, but I was never attentive to anything particular until today." The eavesdropping bandit pauses. "You heard them as well, no?"

"Yes…that they plan to abduct her." Repeating the deplorable plot, a combination of ire and frustration materializes like a relentless storm, threatening to topple Mikasa's foundations.

"Our future queen apparently has more enemies within her kind than outside of it." Seemingly unaware of her internal struggle, Levi continues his own outlook. "Though considering history, that is no surprise. Power is certainly a dangerous thing to possess, especially in the midst of so many covetous pigs. Not that any of it is my concern…"

She turns to him, astounded by his detachment. "So you will let these 'pigs' carry on with their conspiracies?"

"Tch. What am I supposed to do? _Stop them_?" He frowns before standing up. "While I personally have nothing against the princess, we bandits have never interfered in political matters."

The young monarch echoes his movements and returns to her feet, eyes blazing in confrontation. "At least _report_ it!"

Astounded by her ferocity, Levi nearly stumbles backward before regaining his foothold. "And who is going to listen? The castle guards? _Her highness_?" Unwilling to retreat, his entire being ignites with resistance as he hisses. "Granted, I've heard that she is rather capable, but I'm more likely to be executed by her subordinates for spreading dangerous rumors before ever getting a message to her."

_Capable_. Mikasa's blistering senses subside marginally at the optimistic description. She also sighs again, knowing that his deductions about royal procedures are fairly accurate.

"You should still _try_, Levi." She suggests before turning away to head back towards their horse. "This could affect the future of the entire kingdom – including everyone in _your_ clan. Like you said, things can become dangerous if the wrong people ascend to power."

"I'm afraid you've mistaken me for someone who cares enough." From behind, his callous words become spears that impale her chest.

"I see. I'll remember that next time, then." Tolerating the painful throbs now plaguing her, Mikasa looks over her shoulder with a disappointed smile. "Shame on me for having misjudged your character so terribly. Now bring me back – because if you won't report it, I shall."

Silence ensues, and unspoken words thicken the earthy air between them. As they stand still, their distance so utterly contrary to the accidental intimacy from earlier, she detects a hint of regret in the young man's expression.

"Why do you bother so much, Mikasa?" Levi finally questions after an eternity. "Why are you so fearless?"

_No, Levi, I am actually quite fearful as we speak._ Though his inquiry heartens her, she admits the grim truth to herself before voicing another lie. "I just respect the princess immensely."

Somehow, the response proves agreeable, and with a defeated look as well as a few shakes of his head, he begins to pace toward her.

"So who do you suggest that _we_ report this to?" As he passes by, a gloved hand extends with some reluctance, taking hold of Mikasa's and pulling her along. The action avows the emphasis in his words, which pledge to accompany her in doing what is respectable for once - his own reservations notwithstanding.

Rendered aghast by the turn of events, Mikasa feels her entire body flush from the rather affectionate contact. With each step, the undesirable emotions she possessed dissolves little by little, but only when he glances back at her again does she recall his important question.

"…Annie! Annie has…family who may have the proper connections." She exclaims the first name that comes to her fogged mind. "If we request for her to relay the message, I'm certain it will work."

Levi nods. "Then I shall follow your lead."

"Wait." She stops them both, recalling yet another pertinent matter. And though she feels disappointment at the inevitable physical disconnect it would cause, Mikasa decides to remain true to their original task. "Give me your dagger first."

"Huh?"

"The violet leaves."

* * *

"_What_?"

As Mikasa had expected, Annie's reaction to their discovery is nothing short of revulsion. Though they had taken her aside after returning – all while dodging all of Hanji's interrogations regarding their forest experience – the volume of the blonde girl's responses have been resonating far beyond where they currently stand.

Having completed their account, Levi beseeches action, still oblivious to Annie's true nature. "Unless you're able to help alert the right people, the princess may very well become victim to this scheme."

"I told them about your _possible links_ to the castle, Annie." Mikasa interjects, hoping to assist her knight with the false measures. "Shall we hurry and deliver the warning…_now_?"

Though somewhat staggered, the young woman readapts to her intended role. "O…of course. I'll get the horses."

As Annie departs their conversation, Mikasa breathes a sigh of relief, only to jolt again when she notices Levi's eyes trained on her.

"Wait, must you go right now as well?" A modicum of displeasure hinges on both his expression and tone.

She lowers her eyes, allowing her memories to replay and cherish the moments they shared earlier. "Yes, I must - in case she is not able to convince anyone on her own."

"I see." He murmurs. "Then I wish we could've parted under better circumstances."

"Next time, perhaps – this gives me more reason to return, no?" Despite all the unfortunate developments of the day, the princess retains her optimism. And as she speaks this time, she moves to stand in front of the bandit who inspired a great deal of it. "Thank you again for your hospitality…and patience."

"Mikasa." Levi regards her with some solemnity. "If you happen to get a reward-"

"We will share the lot with you, don't worry."

"I ensure you that is not why I made my decision earlier." He stresses. "And the reward wouldn't be for me."

Recognizing the sincerity in his statements and the altruism he has always possessed for his people, Mikasa feels a surge of audacity overwhelming her. Recalling the position that they had been in on the ground, she succumbs to temptation this time and leans in. Prior to walking away, the princess leaves a peck upon the scar on the bandit's cheek, as well as a single whisper in his ear.

"I know."

* * *

As the two young women dash through the fields, not wasting time to enjoy the scenery of dusk as they approach the castle, Annie yells from atop her saddle.

"Are you sure you're alright, Mikasa?"

Already changed back into her disguise of knight apprentice, the young monarch lifts the metal visor concealing her eyes. "A bit rattled, yes, but nothing I can't endure." Within the helmet, her voice is muffled yet confident. "Ironic, perhaps - but it was a wise idea to come out here today after all, no?"

The blonde frowns, vigilant eyes flaring with wrath. "Those bastards…once I get my hands on them…"

"No, Annie." Mikasa orders. "Allow me."

* * *

When Daz Heiniger enters the throne room the next morning, Mikasa notes just how disingenuous even most of the man's movements are, from the haughtiness of his gait to the stubborn bow. She cannot help but recall the contrary – in the form of conviction that Levi always appeared to possess.

"Your Highness Mikaela," The voice that has disturbed her greatly since yesterday sounds again. "How may I be of service?"

"Would you care to enlighten me as to where you were yesterday afternoon?" From her higher vantage point and with Annie to her left, she dives directly into the matter at hand, not even bothering to address the unwanted guest.

The probe staggers the man instantly, and Mikasa watches with intrigue as his tongue trips within his mouth. "I—I went to the woods in the north—no, southwest border…for a leisurely _hunt_."

"A hunt?" She stays expressionless even through the candid accusation. "For _me_, perhaps?"

Paleness overcomes Heiniger's skin, while his entire stature becomes one of panic. But even when he absorbs the deathlike stares of the two females challenging him, he continues to assume ignorance.

"Yo—your highness? I…I do not follow."

Annie speaks then, haphazardly tossing in his direction the parchments she had easily acquired. "Are these your written orders for this week's nighttime patrols?" She points at the irrefutable evidence. "Quite interesting, Heiniger, how you've distanced all the guards from the west entrance two fortnights from now."

"I…I…" As he staggers backward, beads of sweat begin to trickle down the traitorous man's forehead.

"Who instructed you to kidnap me?" Mikasa questions calmly, aware that her stillness would actually unnerve him further.

"Plea-mercy, your highness! Mercy!" As expected, Heiniger falls to his knees, howling in absolute horror. "I acted alone out of desperation and selfishness…after Lord Sanes' arrest, I became paranoid that Lord Reiss would also lose his fortune, so…"

During his confession, Annie marches down the steps she stood upon, boots triggering intimidating noises with each wrathful stride. Once she arrives at a proper distance for her sword to become functional, she continues the interrogation.

"So _Lord Reiss_ was responsible?"

"No! No…only myself…"

Annie bends slightly, increasing the volume of her voice little by little with her next proclamation. "So you – and _you alone_ \- devised this _ingenious_ plan of endangerment and extortion? Both of which bear even _harsher_ disciplines than what Sanes will be facing?"

Heiniger's responses, on the other hand, have been reduced to trembling mutters. "Ye—yee-yes-"

"Lead him to the prisons." Mikasa commands, having seen and heard enough. "The courts shall determine his fate." _And we will deal with Reiss along the way._

When other members of the Imperial Guard approach, preparing to lead the imminent detainee to his cell, he rejects compliance by way of rushing towards the throne. "Your highness! Please forgive…"

The appeal does not complete, however, as Annie knocks him unconscious halfway through.

From her throne, the princess watches the assisted departure of the conspirator with a sigh, but once the other young woman ascends to her level again, she releases a small, proud grin.

"And _that_, Annie, is why you will always be my most trusted knight."

Annie merely scoffs.

"It appears too outrageous of a claim now, Mikasa," She raises an eyebrow as she massages her recently-utilized knuckle. "Considering I will soon be competing with a bandit…if I am not _already_."

[_End of Chapter III_]

**Chapter IV preview:  
Levi:** I must find out who she is  
**Mikasa:** He must never find out who I am


End file.
